


夏夜

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 我想我必须记下来。他的肋部像鲸一样吐息，睁开眼睛，再闭上，内里是饱胀蒸腾的温度和热气，瘦长的蜜色的腰在白色床单上是那样刺眼。他说他终其一生也不会忘记这一天，即使不能再见，即使是诀别。我问他——
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> 【warning！】
> 
> ·配对为莱万x曼朱基奇，前后有意义
> 
> ·ooc，非球员设定，年龄操作
> 
> ·有致敬《海上钢琴师》情节
> 
> ·第一人称
> 
> ·描述内容与现实球员无关 
> 
> ·r15 
> 
> 以上能接受请继续。

一 莱维 

离别或许总是伴随着暴雨，我将行囊收拾好，把马上会被我扯下的领结正正带稳，迈出离开我生活了二十余年的家的第一步。 

“罗伯特少爷，您一个人真的没问题吗？” 

“别这么担心啦，我都这么大的人了，还能把自己丢了不成。”

我无奈地笑着回答，总是过于保护的家庭氛围是我选择去德国留学的理由之一——这个选择没少挨母亲的骂。悄悄退掉华沙学院的申请书报考了德国的寄宿制学校激怒了他们。直到临近开学，母亲才软下心来让仆人帮我收拾行李。 

从小照顾我的仆人眼神里充满怀疑与担心，仿佛我是个第一天跳出家门的还没受过雨淋的小男孩。 

“到了德国要小心行事。”

“好好~”

“夫人让我转告您，每周都要写信回来。” 

我含糊地答应着，抬头望向二楼半开的百叶窗，明暗的人影动了一下，随后消失在橙黄的灯光里。

“母亲就拜托你了。” 

下雨天的火车站是很烦人的。粘稠而腻味的空气糊在鼻腔里，脚下是来往人群从华沙各地带来的尘埃和灰褐色的污水。蜘蛛垂下来，无言地看着小贩在角落叫卖以假乱真的车票，几个穿着很是窘迫的年轻人和他攀谈价钱。我好奇地打量着他们，不经意与其中一个对上眼，对方很快地移开眼神，仿佛在嘲笑无趣的富商人在盛夏还穿得严严实实。售票员在我开口前就堆满笑容拿了一等包厢的票样，我也只得选一个不被人打扰的好车厢。 

1933 年夏天，华沙中央车站。我将乘坐列车去往德国留学。 

在列车上的时间总是异常漫长。说来不怕读者笑话，尽管我早已成年，衣着举止也不像是没见过世面的乡佬，可这的的确确是我第一次孤身一人坐火车——还是三天两夜的长途。摇晃着前行的列车时不时叫醒我，车厢那道不慎结实的木门上刻着几个狰狞的德文字符，能听到车厢外往来的人群与争执的噪音。我对外面世界的期待随着煤烟的气味稍许冲淡了一些，好在我只需要安静地待在车厢里，等着这列火车将我带去德国。 

可争执从来无法避免，就像你无法从被掀掉的桌布上保全你的午餐，我花掉 10 个兹罗提买下的用刚出炉的方面包夹着淋上了奶酪的熏猪肉与列车特供的气泡酒还没进我的胃袋就不幸卷入了餐车内两拨人毫无顾忌的斗争里，被搅和成深灰色的一团糊在地板上弥散开来。

我惊讶地抬头看着他们，而他们毫无停下的意思。棍棒，木头椅子，摇晃着的灯板都被他们好生折磨了一通，在各种语言的交汇里我听出来是有人偷了哪个“大人物”的钱包，而那个偷了钱包的小贼可能逃来了列车末尾的餐车。听闻了这个消息的乘客便一哄而上，是为了给“大人物”找回钱包和脸面，还是冲着那个钱包去了，也只有他们知道。 

我第一次遇见马里奥，就是在那窝疯狂得像麻雀群的人里。他被按在地上，眼角撞出血痕，双手翻折在背后，一个红脖子肌肉虬结的壮汉走到他跟前，沾着泥水的皮鞋尖抬起他不屈的头。

我与马里奥的视线在那一瞬间碰撞在一起。他趴在地板上，我坐着。他被数人包围着拷问钱包的下落，我身边没有任何人。他的眼神与剑一样的眉毛透过搭下的柔软的织布，透过被光描绘出的灰尘与那壮汉的胯下穿透了我。 

大概夏天总是这么热，而初出茅庐的年轻人（比如我）总会热血上头，当我看清楚他身上挂着的被污泥侵染了的列车员制服时，想到的一些添油加醋又负面不上道的故事让我愤怒了。而我是如何操起了被丢在一旁的一半木椅猛地砸向那红脖子男人、再踹开压在马里奥身上的小喽啰一个个揍趴下，把什么绅士行为，暴力禁令都抛在脑后，只把从父亲那里学来的柔道一股脑儿招呼到他们头上，我竟也记得不太清楚了。或许这些本该详细记载的，我成年以来第一次打架的东西，在接下来几天里我和马里奥的冒险，或者说罗曼蒂克的故事里，是不值得浪费笔墨的故事。

他在一片混杂着疼痛呻吟的废墟里站起来，目光直直地射向我，仿佛第一次遇到有人为他打抱不平，我是说，他的表情看起来很感激，但他随后就恢复了平静。 

列车仍在运行，细碎的煤灰的味道，铁轨与列车交接处节奏的声音伴随着摇晃，太阳在窗外后退，他轮廓分明的脸在闪烁的光影里模糊起来，然后列车轰鸣着闯进隧道，把刚才的事情抛在隧道前。 

我听见他在说话，用车上的内线电话联系其他列车员。在暂时的黑暗里从一片粗重的喘气中分辨出他的声音竟然不算很难，他的德语很标准——至少远比我好。他走过来，我听见他的嗓音嘶哑，逐渐靠近耳边时低沉得像野兽的嘶吼。 

“我叫马里奥，”他开口，“你呢？大好人先生。” 

真是一个十足大众没特色的名字——我并没有把这句话说出口，因为我叫罗伯特。 

“莱维。”我报上了高中里那些一般称为朋友的玩伴爱喊的诨名。 

风声轰鸣起来，列车驶出洞口。一定是夏日雨过天晴的阳光太过刺眼，而我的眼睛已经熟悉了黑暗，否则无法解释此刻马里奥焦糖色的双眼为何如此耀眼到炫目。 

而他在那之后也告诉我，那一瞬间的我的眼睛仿佛在阳光下闪烁的蓝宝石。说这话时他靠在我肩膀上笑着吐出一个环形的小烟圈，头顶的尖发挠痒了我的脖子。我的手臂环绕在他瘦长的腰上，仿佛我们能一直在一起，永不分离。 

* * *

二 约会 

马里奥是这列火车的乘务员。说是乘务员，其实是什么都要干，什么都要管，也要挨所有的骂和打的底层人——那天他电话叫来的人像看一只惹事的小狗一样对他破口大骂，要不是我还在场证明了他的清白，恐怕也免不了一顿打。 餐车被毁后他主动请缨负责给一等车厢的乘客送餐，我不知道那是不是为了我。但看着他还顶着发青的眼眶工作，我总是不由得要多看他几眼，在他为我整理我弄乱的衬布和床单时仔细地注视他，弄得他对我忸怩起来，送来的饭食里多了一道我没点过的小点心，说是什么美洲流行的幸运饼干。我咬开一瞧，里头有张漂亮的小字条，上面印着“你所得到的小礼物都是爱。” 

“哦，真是无趣的小玩意儿，这能带来幸运吗？”我把纸条展平，小心翼翼地收在书里。

我想读懂他，我对他产生了浓厚的兴趣，或许他对我也是。当他问起我要不要好好逛逛这列火车时，我毫不犹豫地答应下来。于是他挑了没有当班的一个小时十五分钟，向我发起了约会——我将它定义为约会，相信我，那绝不逊于诸君与女士间泛舟湖上观赏戏剧的浪漫。 

入夜后我们在列车尾部见面，这里是被关闭还在修缮中的餐车所在的车厢，他穿着浆洗过的宽领白衬衣，里头透出劳作者常穿的汗衫，头顶的发尖高高的耸立着，我闻到一点儿发胶的味道，不是那么好的牌子。见到我来了，眼睛一亮，笑着向我走过来，调侃我喷的古龙水。

“莱维少爷肯定找不到时髦姑娘，现在城里的女士啊，最不喜欢男人用古龙水了。”

他用低沉的嗓音吐出轻佻的语句，除了“莱维少爷”这种蹩脚的半吊子称呼，没有哪里符合他稳重的嗓子。 

马里奥带我从睡得东倒西歪满地都是的三等车厢里安静地淌过去，这是要经常和他们打交道的乘务员必备的技能。劣质的气泡酒的味道和黑面包散落着铺满地面除了人以外的缝隙。

从一个车厢到另一个车厢，从一个世界到另一个世界。人声，碰撞声，蚊虫嗡鸣声，火车汽笛的长鸣，昏暗的灯光下人们互相依偎。当他的脚步在车厢的节点上滑动的时候，当他的手掌亲抚着翻开一道道车门点亮下一段车厢的时候，我在他的背后看着他的背影，他比我高上一些，却瘦。我无端生出了一种想象，仿佛上帝在地图上游走，而列车就是他的天国。 

我们在倒数第二节车厢走道里停下，气喘吁吁地看着彼此，汗水湿透了领口，随后不约而同地笑出来。 

“大少爷，”马里奥靠在摇晃的墙上，声音似乎也带着颤音，我早就放弃让他别这么叫我了。 

“想不想玩点儿更刺激的？” 

“乐意之至。”

他的手拉着我的，我的膝盖顶住他圆圆的屁股，他便灵活地翻出窗外去了。

这可太刺激了。我正苦恼于要不要追随他的步伐一同翻出去，把家里教诲的种种统统忘在脑后，突然头顶传来一声清脆的金属碰撞声，原来是马里奥从外部掀了列车的天窗，把手伸进来要拉我。

我抬头从天窗里看见他的脸，无数繁星在他脑后展开，却没有一颗有他脸上的那两个明亮。 车顶风太大了，我们不得不扯着嗓子说话。我的手紧紧扣住他的，马里奥却满不在乎地摇晃着身子。 

“我可这么干了十多年啦！” 他得意地喊出来，“这还是头一回有人敢陪我一块儿！” 

我无言地看着他在狂风中显得非常幽默的发型，情不自禁地把手搭在他的肩膀上，向他靠拢了一些。

“你冷吗？”他问我。

我热得很。

“今晚的星星非常明亮。”我扯开话题。这么暗，他肯定不会发现我脸红了，就像我也没有注意到他红透的耳尖。华沙在我们背后，慕尼黑在我们前头。天际线能看到依稀明亮的城市光点，他的侧影镶在光斑里变成突兀的一团墨，望着远方，不知道在思考什么。 仿佛只要我一放手，他就会随着列车一起融化在夜风中。 

“火车上的星空可比你在地上看到的有趣多了，”他开口道，“星星会跟着列车走，跟着你的眼睛······还有月亮······你瞧，今晚没有云，因为白天在华沙那些云都变成雨水掉下来·······” 

在他的自言自语里，我逐渐合上了眼皮。 

那是我此生见过最美的星空。 

* * *

三 马里奥 

这天来送餐的乘务员不是马里奥。我犹豫了几次，还是开口问起前来收拾餐具的女乘务员。

“马里奥？曼朱基奇的话今天休息。”

“哦······”我彼时没注意到自己语气里的失落。但我好赖知道了他的姓，看起来是南斯拉夫那边的人。

“如果他冒犯了您，还请不要介意。”女乘务员看起来干练又专业，“他是个从没出过车站的人，礼节上不周到的地方，还请您····” “他、他从没有出过车站？”我的喉咙里仿佛卡了一块石头，德语说得磕磕绊绊。 

“唔······其实也只是传言，因为他总是特立独行，而且从没见过他回家，或者见亲人朋友。” 我愣着看女乘务员收拾完餐具，她告知我等晚餐时间餐车就可以使用后便离开了。

我决定问问他。尽管我们相识不到两天，但我单方面的觉得我们可以无话不谈。即使那不是真的，我也要问问马里奥，顺便告诉他我的全名，我觉得可以让他知道我的全名了，因为我已经知道了他的。 我在餐车外逮到了他，他没穿列车员的制服，一件红白色的格子短衫罩在外头，悠哉地靠在窗边，吸一根不知道从哪弄来的烟。

他看见我，嘘了声口哨，用眼神示意我和他走，我就跟着他去。 列车尽头的暗间，有一个狭小的储藏室，他打开那扇小门，里面挂着他的列车员制服和一些小玩意儿，磨损了的拖鞋和木头梳子，一块看起来有年头的表，一眼可以望尽他的整个小世界。 

“我可以睡在没人的车厢里头，驾驶员的寝室也可以去玩玩儿。”在我开口前他就回答了我，仿佛知道我要问些什么似的。 

“莱维少爷听说了些什么吗？” 

“我······”我一时不知道该如何回答他。

“列车是个很浪漫的地方。”他吸完最后一口干烟，冲着窗外长长地吐出烟雾，看它们优雅地跳舞，消失散开。 我木讷地点头。 

“你知道的，战争年代，在列车上与父母失散的小孩子并不少······”他喃喃地说着，我的心纠结了起来。 

“为什么不出去呢？外面的世界，你完全不好奇吗？” 

他似笑非笑地看着我，列车过了个弯，车轮与轨道发出刺耳的摩擦声，盖过了我对他描绘外面的世界的声音。学校，游乐园，蔚蓝的大海与金黄的沙滩，派对，男人，女人，男孩，女孩·····他笑着看我，耳朵里只听着列车前进时有节奏地击打轨道和蒸汽机启动时的鸣笛。 

“这是列车的心跳，”我讲得口干舌燥之后，他终于有了些反应，光从他高耸的鼻梁上跨过去，给眼角镀上金色的辉光。马里奥——啊，我在心里无数次呼唤这个名字，每一次他的出现我都想呼唤他。我知道这是什么感觉，那是一种比小狗绕着我的脚边撒娇更柔软一千倍、暧昧一万倍的感情，我的心脏被他充盈了，每一下跳动都抒发着满溢的温柔。 

“当你从列车的窗外就能看到一切的时候，下车其实并没有那么重要。”他闭上双眼，将琥珀般的眼珠盖在深凹的眼窝里。"世界在列车上流淌着·····就像你，"他停顿了一下，接着说道。

"我在列车上遇到各种各样的人，而他们会带来不同的世界，你的世界很美好，也有人用他不美好的世界看待我·····"

我感到有些口干舌燥，他也是。 

列车依然在前行。

"我们来玩儿个游戏吧。"他恢复了原本的笑容，毫不在意地拉着我的手走到车厢的链接处，把半个身子探出车外，惊得我心跳猛地加快了一拍。

"疯子！！你就不怕我——"

"你不会放手的。"

他的声音被风送回我的耳朵里。列车摇晃着我们和我们的心脏，在阳光中明媚地笑出来，仿佛驾驶着风。 

"列车明早就会到达慕尼黑。"马里奥打破了沉默。"一等车厢的乘客今晚可以在今晚前往餐车参加送行派对。" 随后就像风一样溜走了。

我在重新启用的餐车里没有看到马里奥，是躲着我还是单纯地不想工作，我也不得而知。 即使华丽的钢琴和小提琴交织着演奏在一起，我满脑子都是马里奥。 

如果人的一生总要有一个疯狂的夏天，我想这就是。最后的晚上，我在我的包厢外最后一次遇见了他。 

我喝了酒。列车已经进入德国境内，端上来的都是没劲儿的啤酒，可我却感觉醉人，模糊的记忆在此刻都更模糊了一些。 

他的眼睛跟随着我的每一个动作，我的每一句话，我从箱子里拿出的书本在他的视线里滑动。他突然站起来，从宽大的睡衣里伸出一只手，让它在我的衣领上安静地移动时，小小的包厢仿佛陷入了一种甜蜜的静止里。我看见他的肩膀划过视界的边缘，然后沉下去躺到我的大腿上。

马里奥的目光一直追随着我，缓缓地拿起我刚刚饮用过的啤酒，就着濡湿的我的嘴唇粘过的地方把剩余的液体倒进他的嘴里。 我们心照不宣的知道，总有什么东西会在结束前开始。

我们交换了一个吻，一声暧昧的称呼，一个绝不像朋友的拥抱。一声叹息，一次柔软的摇晃，两个男人的彼此啃咬。我想我必须记下来。夜晚的列车里没有光，只有从窗外洒下的月光与我们相伴。

他的肋部像鲸一样吐息，睁开眼睛，再闭上，内里是饱胀蒸腾的温度和热气，瘦长的蜜色的腰在白色床单上是那样刺眼。他说他终其一生也不会忘记这一天，即使不能再见，即使是诀别。 

我问他—— 

* * *

四 告白 

我张了张嘴，什么也无法问出口。我的泪水打在他汗湿的脸上，他的手指拂过我的眼角，自己也掉下泪来。 

我无法问他，能不能和我一起走。 

就像他也无法开口让我留下。 

"我回华沙的时候，还坐这列火车，是不是还能见到你？" 

他点了点头，在我的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。 

1933 年八月十七日，我从这列火车上离开了。我在三天前登上这列火车，感觉仿佛度过了一生。远去的列车长鸣，带走了我的夏天。 

当我每次听见火车的鸣笛，我就会想起他的眼睛，笑起来的时候，他的下巴会更加尖锐，头部呈现一个橄榄球的形状。我想起他在列车上流淌的岁月，他头顶的洋葱一样可笑又可爱的发型，他干燥的嘴唇和宽大的手掌。

我蹲下来，眼泪在带着煤灰的路面砸下几个微不足道的小坑。

他和他的列车，终于是在我面前呼啸着离开了。

那是 1933 年的夏天。

距离二战爆发，仅有数月。 

**The End**


End file.
